


Down we go

by NobodyCaresForYou



Series: Zim did nothing wrong AU [4]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Dark Character, Gen, I don't know how to tag this thing, Jealousy, Mentions of Blood, onesided feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 23:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodyCaresForYou/pseuds/NobodyCaresForYou
Summary: Purple's role in this whole mess. | Last piece of 'It was always you'





	Down we go

**Author's Note:**

> When I started writing this, Purple's character was kind of bitchy at best, but it escalated rather quickly, so I had to rewrite this thing three times. Normally it would have been way darker and.. well, unpleasant, but yeah. The way Purple would have been is nothing short of hardcore yandere, so I changed it. It's still a strange piece in my eyes but it is way more harmless than before. You are warned.
> 
> And with that the last piece to 'It was always you' is out in the open and I can start working on my newest fic, woohoo!

What did he see in that worm? Why did he enjoy his company as much as his? Or did he enjoy it more?

Purple was fuming from his spot behind a well hidden rock, watching his best friend and that little pest exchanging smiles, entertained by each others company and just talking with one another. He put his binoculars back into the bag he carried with him whenever he would stalk after Red and Zim, also filled with snacks to keep his mood in check.

It didn't work though.

His glove covered claws scratched on the rocky material they were holding on to and he set his jaw hard. His antennae were flat against his head and he was shaking with the effort of not just storming over there and getting Red the hell out of that lab. 

It just didn't make any sense. Red was a taller like he was, he was even a bit taller than him, and he enjoyed spending time with the smallest individual in their camp? Just – WHY?!

His teeth were grinding over each other and he reached into his bag to grab for some doughnuts. He didn't even taste them anymore, the only thing he could fix his sight on were the two Irken having fun in the lab. 

How could Red just.. go to someone else that easily? How could he forget Purple, who he claimed to be the most important person in his life and disappear into the night to secretly meet with Zim off all Irken? What did that pest have that Purple didn't have?

Heh, the shortness, of course.

Since Irken thought shortness to be unattractive it made even less sense to Purple how Red could swoon over Zim like he did and would always do when he came back after their meetings. Purple would unsurprisingly always be awake when he did, playing along like he wouldn't know a thing of their nightly activities. Like he wouldn't watch them like a hawk its prey, waiting for the right moment to go for the kill.

Kill, yeah, that would be a good idea. No more Zim, no more sharing Red with him.

Purple shook his head. Red would rather kill HIM than he would even let anyone near Zim. Another thing Purple could not understand. Red was possessive over someone he didn't even call his own or his mate. Zim probably never realized that Red kept enemies off him behind his back whenever he would ruin an experiment or else.

Zim would be dead 5 times if it hadn't been for Red. And he would never know!

Zim would never know how Red came back to their shared bunker, covered in blood from killing yet another aggressor of Zim's. He would never know how those beautiful ruby eyes could look so dangerously dark whenever Red would get informed about another attempt at Zim's life.

Zim, Zim, Zim, Zim.. fucking hell.

The only good thing Purple got out of it was picture material for his imagination when he would hump his pillow in the nights Red left him and he didn't follow him for once. Red looked good when he was pissed, and since he could take up with nearly everything with his sage like calm it certainly was a rare sight.

Purple would stain his pillow till it would be dripping wet those nights.

Was it sick to see his best friend in such a light? To lust after him like some hungry hog beast that he himself send two of the killers for Zim? Yes it was.

Thing is, Purple didn't care in the slightest.

-

Other soldiers were murmuring under their breath whenever Purple would pass them. They paid him less respect when he was on his own than when he was with Red and it rubbed him the wrong way most of times. Not that he would outright show it, mind you, but he would glare at them over his shoulder when he was far away enough. 

Deep inside his head he would picture himself holding their dangling heads by their antennae, their forever frozen faces screaming in terror when he would look at them. His darkest fantasies involved Red behind him, laughing with him and praising him for what he'd done. 'I am so proud of you.' he would whisper and Purple shivered at the breath that would tickle the side of his neck. 

Those little pests would learn who they better respected someday.

-

“I'm telling you, that thing is always hissing at me! I bet even Zim doesn't know what that thing can do once it's free.”

Red was rambling again. While Purple normally only listened with half an ear he did perk up at that.

“So he created an artificial life form and just keeps it as some sort of pet? He's an idiot if you ask me.”

“ Well if that's the case I'm lucky I didn't ask you.” Red grinned that brilliant smile at him and Purple felt warmth creep to his cheeks. The other one would never now what that smile did to Purple. Red was still rambling but he didn't listen anymore.

So Zim had created something that was not yet tested in any way? But it was very much alive? And needed to be kept inside a special container? Well, Purple was no genius but he knew an opportunity when he heard of it. And that thing certainly was interesting.

Later that night when the whole camp was silent and dare he say it, asleep, he would steal away from his bunker to stealthily make his way to the lab. He knew for a fact that Red and Zim had gone to stargaze somewhere else on the far outskirts of their camp, so the lab would be empty when he got there. He did hide in his usual hiding place and got his binoculars from his bag. A short confirming look through it and he could state: Yes, the lab was empty.

Purple put his binoculars back into his bag and walked to the lab, this time without hiding himself in the dark spots between the street lamps. No use in hiding and making himself a more suspicious target than he probably already was if someone saw him.

He hacked the door lock and got in, activating the flash light from his PAK to overlook the place. The lab was stuffed with any science stuff the Irken empire could get their claws on plus some new inventions from the recent active scientist in training. Now he just needed to find what he was looking for..

He walked from work station to work station in search for that mysterious beast and he found it when he heard it. There was the hissing Red had mentioned and he followed the sound to find in in the last corner of the lab, on a work desk cluttered with many started inventions and things Purple would call garbage. He didn't understand any of those things so he looked for his goal, finding it hidden behind some metal parts that were shoved in front of it. Purple shoved the stuff to the side and was greeted by violent hissing and the baring of misaligned teeth that shortly surprised and scared him. He caught himself in time to see the beast moving in its prison, somehow twisting itself in some kind of fluid that looked a lot like syrup. 

Maybe that was what Zim fed that thing. If he fed it at all. Purple eyed that thing as close as dared to get to its container, trying to ignore the hissing. It was dulled but still loud and rang in his ears and while he was certain that this beast didn't like tall company he still wondered why it would keep hissing at Zim. At least that's what Red had told him. But now it was straight up screaming at him in its own way and Purple started to think. He sat himself on the much too tiny chair and kept watching the twisting form.

While certainly no genius he was kinda like a closeted mastermind, what he planned would work most times and he was kind of proud of himself. Plus, he had a way with words that Red sometimes didn't have and he would always at least try before he would give up. 

Purple knew what he wanted in life, and that nightmare he was living in right now wasn't what he wanted. It was nothing more but a necessity and he knew he would some day sit on the thrown that was rightfully his. He had no doubt that Red would set next to him as they were of nearly the same height. He just hoped that he would get rid of Zim before that would happen.

Knowing Red and his unknown feelings for the small pest he would take Zim with him if they were to rise to Almighty Tallest, making him something like his service drone at least, if not his mate. Purple shuddered at the thought and he studied the beast again. The hissing surprisingly had subsided and was now some kind of strange purr and Purple dared to touch the container. The hissing came back tenfold and Purple reared back violently in shock.

Damn creature!

It continued to twist behind the glassy material and its eyes (were those even eyes?) stared at him like the beast was more than starving. And that's when Purple hit the idea on how to use that beast the right way.

To his own advantage of course.

Over the following weeks Purple would snuck into the lab whenever he knew it to be deserted to actually study the beast. He found out rather quickly that it really hated him for some kind of reason but somehow seemed to tolerate smaller Irkens (He was surprised once when one of the scientist came into the lab to get something they seemingly forgotten before and Purple had to hide. The hissing subsided drastically once he was out of view and the beast only saw the scientist.). He wrote that down on a note pad for later. Next thing he realized, the beast was being fed. But not the syrup-y stuff it was swimming in but fresh meat. He had caught Zim one time before he left the lab where he actually had opened the container and dropped something inside. When Purple got in after he left there was blood swimming inside the container, making the beast bathe in it. Kind of a terrifying sight, really. The last thing he noticed was that the creature sought out energy in any form. He found that out in a rather cruel way.

He had been harassed by some naïve smaller Irken elite when he tried to leave their camp site. Long story short, he had knocked him out rather quickly in a side alley, not seen by anyone and he had taken him with him when he went to the lap that night. 

He had left the lab alone, now knowing that the beast would eat the PAK along with the Irken attached to it.

And with that a plan was formed.

-

Purple waited for Red to come back from training in the duel arena. He had made up the plan to be foolproof after weeks of planing so there was nothing that could go wrong. As a bonus the now leading Almighty Tallest were on this planet for a visit and to oversee the progress of their trainees for the upcoming invasion of all nearby planets. He had laid the words down in his mind he wanted to use to convince his best friend to help him and while knowing he would need to work hard for that, he knew the fruits of his labor would be sweet as they could be. 

Also, talking down a now way taller than him Red would be some kind of suicide mission if he fucked it up. No matter how often Red would claim that nothing could ever separate them, Purple knew better. He knew that if Red had to decide, he would take the option with less casualties.

That meant Zim. And that would not do, no no no.

He had managed to keep Red away from the little pest as long as possible after the incident Red would not talk about with him that had caused a massive screaming fit from the smaller one when he tried to enter their camp site. Purple still had to laugh to himself for Zim's foolishness to believe he would have actually ever gotten in. No one entered their campsite so easily if they didn't sport a certain height.

Purple rubbed his achy limbs. He had hit a growth spurt right after Red had ended his and he felt sore all over. He wouldn't wail like Red had done, he had some dignity, but sometimes he couldn't suppress a wince whenever he moved wrong. Red never commented on it if he even realized it and Purple was glad for that. He didn't need some false pity.

Purple looked at the time on his note pad. Red should be arriving soon. And true to his punctuality Red came into their bunker right on time, smelling like battles fought and won and something metallic. Purple really loved that smell.

“Hey, Pur. Got you some snacks before I got here, they're still warm.” Red handed him two bags that smelled heavenly and Purple grabbed them greedily. He was more hungry due to his body burning off energy faster now that he growing again and he dug in like a dead man starving. Red turned away from him to face his closet while he took off his battle armor, sighing deeply when he got out of the heavy metal. Purple watched him while he munched away at his snacks, enjoying the show.

Red was one fine Irken soldier, that much was clear. His back was filled with muscle but not too much to stand out. His arms seemed lanky but they were strong enough to lift a spittle runner if needed to (with aid of PAK legs of course), his legs looked as strong as his well defined upper body, and suddenly Purple didn't hunger for snacks anymore. He swallowed the load in his mouth and put the bags next to him on the bed. “I need to talk to you about.. something.”

“What is it?” Red asked, muffled by the fabric he was currently pulling over his head.

“I have a plan. How we can escape this camp.” Purple bit his lip when he saw Red stiffen in his ministrations. He turned to face him and as Purple had predicted he wore a look of anger on his face. Purple tried to keep his expression cold and demanding.

“Not this again! I told you we can wait for graduation, it's not that long anymore!” 

“I know, but this plan will work, and we will never have to fight or train ever again!” Purple tried again, but Red turned away to continue dressing himself in more comfortable clothes.

“Unlike you I like training and fighting.”

“I know.. But I can't do this without your help.” That was a lie. He COULD do this without him, but he didn't want Red to die while his plan took place. Red looked at him again, raising a non existent eyebrow at him.

“Really? And what do you need help with?” He sat down on his own bed and reached for a bag of snacks he brought for himself. Purple swallowed.

“I need that beast you mentioned.. and I need you to kill Zim.”

-

They watched the beast grow in size. 

They watched it devour the first unsuspecting Irkens in its way while the ones who got alerted by the screams got battle ready and manned every ship or military vehicle they had at their disposal. 

They tried to stop the ever growing beast but to no avail.

Purple watched in wide eyed wonder as the creature had its fun while next to him Red seemed to have a melt down. And while all of that was fun and games, there was something that taunted Purple in the worst way he could even imagine.

That foreign smell on Red. That smell that spoke so many volumes and languages that everybody could understand it. And no trace of the metallic, sweet tang he had wanted to smell in the first place.

That bastard..

Purple didn't turn his head to look at Red, he knew what was going in his head right now. Purple simply hoped that the beast would kill Zim while it was still on his rampage, because only then he would be able to forgive Red for what he'd done and forget about it someday. He imagined even how the tiny pest would scream in agony while was eaten by his own creation and he began to laugh. First normally, then full out cackling like some sort of maniac. He had said something to Red he could not remember later but he doubted that it had been important. Then he continued laughing.

Purple didn't stop laughing until they could not see the beast anymore and only the life fluids of their deceased comrades stained the ground far away from them.


End file.
